villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Kureon
Kureon is a member of the Druidon Tribe who creates the Minosaurs and a major antagonist in Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger. He is an androgynous mushroom creature who creates the Minosaurs by infecting humans with his slime and feeding off their negative emotions. He is voiced by Ryoko Shiraishi. History Kureon first appears with a squad of Drunn Soldiers to attack Ui Tatsui. Kureon attempts to infect her with his slime, but Koh and Master Red appear transformed into RyusoulRed and fight off Kureon's soldiers, causing Kureon to flee. Kureon goes back to Tankjoh and asks the general if the two who fought his forces were the Ryusoulgers to which Tankjoh confirms, noting that their temple must be nearby. Kureon later accompanies Tankjoh during his assault on the Ryusoul Tribe, in which the three Masters lost their lives and Tankjoh destroyed the Ryusoul Temple, the source of the Ryusoulgers' powers. However, Koh and his teammates managed to hold onto their powers through their spirit. Kureon later approached Ui from behind and asked if he could get her autograph. Happy that someone recognized her from her YouTube channel, Ui turned around only to scream once she saw it was Kureon. Kureon then told her to make it out to "Mr. Kureon" before shooting a glob of his slime into her mouth, creating the Medusa Minosaur from her. When the Ryusoulgers attempted to destroy his Kraken Minosaur, Kureon appeared with a squad of Drunn Soldiers and angrily told them not to destroy him before he was all grown up, sending his Drunn Soldiers to attack them. Following the Kraken Minosaur's destruction, Kureon attempted to create another Minosaur, but was annoyed at everyone was running away from him. He was soon confronted by RyusoulBlack and Green, who attempted to kill him to stop the Minosaurs from being created. Kureon summoned Drunn Soldiers and attempted to flee, but the two Ryusoulgers defeated them and caught up to him. Cornered, Kureon attempted to bargain with them and asked if they could fight another day but the two refused. Tankjoh then appeared and attacked both Ryusoulgers to defend Kureon. The other Ryusoulgers soon showed up to assist their comrades but even at 5-to-1, the Ryusoulgers were no match for Tankjoh and were defeated. However, RyusoulRed refused to give up and continued fighting. RyusoulGreen and Black attempted to assist their comrade, but Kureon sent the Cerberus Minosaur he created while the Ryusoulgers were distracted to attack them. Kureon later takes the Cerberus Minosaur to a water purification plant and tells him to put his poison into it so it will wipe out the humans, but RyusoulBlack shows up to stop him and destroys the Minosaur with his Dino Slash before it can poison the plant, causing Kureon to flee. Kureon later appears to cheer on Tankjoh as he is fighting KishiRyuOh, only to flee when Tankjoh is defeated. Later, as he was walking through a forest at night, Kureon loudly complained about Tankjoh being defeated, proclaiming that even he could defeat Tankjoh. His boasting was quickly silenced when Tankjoh revealed himself to still be alive. Similar to Ui, Kureon decided to start a YouTube channel and had some Drunn Soldiers help him film a video where he reported on the meaning of the word "wonton". However, his video was interrupted when RyusoulBlack came to him demanding information on the cure for the Cerberus Minosaur's poison, but Kureon refused to tell him anything. Kureon and his men then fled as RyusoulBlack attempted to give chase, only to fall ill due to the Cerberus Minosaur's poison spreading to him. Kureon later reported to Tankjoh that the poison would soon spread to all the Ryusoulgers. Tankjoh was pleased, proclaiming that he would conquer the Earth once the Ryusoulgers were all dead before letting out a sinister laugh. Kureon attempted to laugh too, but Tankjoh silenced him and told him he doesn't get to laugh. Kureon later brought the elder brother Cerberus Minosaur to the city's water supply so it could poison it but RyusoulRed and Blue, having predicted that Kureon would try to poison it again, showed up to defeat the Minosaur and recover a sample of it in order to cure their teammates. However, due to both of them being poisoned, the Minosaur was able to beat them down until Koh lured it into biting his arm and snapped off one of its fangs, causing it to freak out and run away with Kureon chasing after it. With the antidote from the fang, the Ryusoulgers were able to cure themselves, allowing them to go and confront Tankjoh. As the Ryusoulgers beat back Tankjoh in the combined KishiRyuOh Five Knights, Kureon sent the Cerberus Minosaur to attack them to assist Tankjoh, only for KishiryuOh to quickly destroy it, curing Sanae. Kureon then fled after hearing that the release of Tankjoh's earthquake energy would destroy everything within 10 kilometers. After Wizeru kidnapped the princess of Planet Cepeus, Fita, Kureon at some point created the Cockatrice Minosaur from her. Kureon also assisted in Wizeru's plans by sending his brainwashed child slaves to attack the Ryusoulgers when they showed up to rescue his hostages. For his next Minosaur, Kureon approached a man named Kenta Mori, who felt guilty due to inadvertently causing his friend's hand to be broken, and created the Troll Minosaur from him. As he was watching the Troll Minosaur grow, he was approached by Wizeru to check up on his progress, and frantically stated that he wasn't slacking off. Having discovered a new Kishiryu named Dimevolcano, Kureon attempted to answer its questions in order to recruit it for the Druidons, but was left confused by them, causing Dimevolcano to breath fire at him. Later, after Dimevolcano was claimed by the Ryusoulgers, Kureon and Wizeru were approached at night by Gaisorg, whom Kureon at first confused with a Ryusoulger. Following a cryptic conversation between Gaisorg and Wizeru, Kureon openly questioned if Gaisorg was on their side. Kureon and Wizeru later began searching for a new hideout since their last one was discovered by the Ryusoulgers. As Kureon was showing Wizeru a parking garage, Wizeru questioned if it had a disco ball for when he felt like dancing, to which Kureon stated there wasn't one, annoying Wizeru. Just then, Kureon's newest Minosaur, the Mummy Minosaur he created from Prime Minister Reiko Kano, zapped him with his truth beam, causing Kureon to voice that he hated dancing. As Wizeru displayed anger towards Kureon, Kureon frantically blamed the Minosaur for what he had said. As Kureon and Wizeru were decorating their new base, Gachireus approached them and demanded to know what they were doing. While Wizeru got mad at Gachireus for bossing him around, Kureon told Gachireus they were just setting up their new war room. In response to this, Gachireus stated if they had time to do that, they had time to crush the Ryusoul Tribe. With Wizeru driven off in annoyanced of Gachireus, Kureon was left to serve the naval-themed general. Impressed by the success of the Kelpie Minosaur Kureon created, Gachireus instructed Kureon to produce enough slime to make 500 of the Minosaur. As Kureon begrudgingly carried out the task, he realized he had lost his smile. Later, after having to make dozens of buckets of slime for Gachireus, Kureon collapses to the ground and reflects on the times he spent serving Tankjoh and Wizeru. After the Kelpie Minosaur was destroyed, Kureon created the Pan Minosaur from YouTuber Professor Donjirou, who was feeling sad over his girlfriend breaking up with him. Kureon sent the Minosaur out to cause havoc but it was beaten back by the Ryusoulgers, causing Gachireus to scold Kureon for sending it out without a strategy. Panicking, Kureon told Gachireus he had a plan and just needed more time to finish it. After sending the Minosaur out to fight again, Kureon and a team of Drunn Soldiers went out and beat up Donjiro to increase his negative emotions so the Minosaur would enlarge faster. Kureon then kidnapped Oto, the sister of Canalo / RyusoulGod, and held her hostage, telling Canalo he would free her if he zapped KishiryuOh with his Shock Soul. When Canalo did as he asked to save Oto, Kureon was about to let her go when Gachireus appeared and scolded him for keeping his promise, demanding Canalo kill himself if he wanted Oto set free. Kureon and Gachireus were then sent flying when Canalo used the Shock Soul on them. Back at their lair, Kureon apologized to Gachireus for the Minosaur's destruction but Gachireus was not concerned over it, stating he had already analyzed the Ryusoulgers enough to determine their weaknesses. Gachireus then told Kureon his usefulness was at its end and slashed him before leaving to confront the Ryusoulgers. Kureon soon reformed into his normal body, but complained of the pain. Later, when the Ryusoulgers appeared to have beaten Gachireus, Kureon showed up to brag to Bamba and Towa about Gachireus' regenerative powerup. After Gachireus was killed, Kureon lamented that he was alone once more and wished Tankjoh would come back. Wizeru then returned and Kureon acted happy to stay in Wizeru's good graces. Kureon later at some point created the Ghost Ship Minosaur from Ms. Emiko, a kindergarten teacher who dreamed of seeing a rainbow. However, after it captured MosaRex, the Ghost Ship Minosaur ran off, causing Kureon to go and look for it. Kureon eventually found the Minosaur at a beach building sand castles and turned its attention to terrorizing people. After the Minosaur was defeated by Kishiryuzin, Kureon was left trapped due to being semi-buried beneath the sand. For his next Minosaur, Kureon went with Wizeru to a school and created the Arachne Minosaur out of a teacher there, Misako Iimura, who was having trouble getting her students to follow the rules. Soon after it's creation, the Minosaur sent Wizeru to detention for laughing in class. Despite this, Kureon vowed to show Wizeru he could defeat the Ryusoulgers without him. After the Minosaur was destroyed, Kureon went to Wizeru and apologized to him for getting him sent to detention and almost crushed. Kureon later created another Minosaur out of an artist named Shotaro, only for the Minosaur to manifest as a sketchbook. Confused, Kureon showed the sketchbook to Wizeru, who realized it could be used to create anything by drawing in it. Kureon later showed up to comfort Wizeru after the giant clone of himself he created with the Minosaur was destroyed. After the Necromancer Minosaur began exchanging life for those who had died, Kureon met up with Tankjoh again after the latter was one of the many deceased revived by the Minosaur. Ecstatic to see his former superior alive again, Kureon awarded Tankjoh 500,000,000 points for coming back to life. Later, after Tankjoh was sent back to the world of the dead with the destruction of the Minosaur, Kureon became sad again and started crying. Wizeru then showed up and offered Kureon his handkerchief to cry into, letting him keep it after the cloth became covered in his slime. Back at the war room, Kureon gave Wizeru a presentation on all the Minosaurs he had created, noting that their total number of victories was zero, something that annoyed Wizeru. For his next Minosaur, Kureon created the Dwarf Minosaur out of the daughter of the owner of a karate dojo, who wanted her to inherit the dojo despite her wishes to go to Paris with her boyfriend to pursue a career as a Patisierre. However, the Minosaur was eventually destroyed by Canalo after he discovered how to dodge its finishing attack. With his human friend Anikin, Kureon created a dance video that quickly went viral. However, as the two were toasting with a glass of orange juice each, a drop of Kureon's slime went into Anikin's drink, resulting in a new being created from Anikin by accident after he drank it. The new Grim Reaper Minosaur had the power to travel through the Internet and steal the souls of anyone who watched Kureon's video. However, the scheme was foiled when Kureon deleted the video out of spite for Wizeru calling it trash, allowing RyusoulRed to destroy the Minosaur with the Cosmo Soul. Kureon's next Minosaur, the Dodomeki Minosaur, was created from Chika Sudo, a constantly sad woman desperate for kindness. The Minosaur initially outmaneuvered the Ryusoulgers thanks to its high number of eyes giving it a wide field of vision, but the Ryusoulgers managed to get around this by blinding its eyes. The Ryusoulgers then attempted to finish off the Minosaur, but their finisher was blocked when Gaisorg appeared and destroyed it before swiftly defeating the Ryusoulgers. Kureon then questioned Wizeru if he had summoned Gaisorg but Wizeru said he hadn't called for him as Gaisorg teleported away, announcing that the fun was about to begin. At the Druidon war room, Kureon noted that the Minosaur wasn't growing and suggested to Wizeru that they torture Chika in order to make it grow, but Wizeru rebuffed Kureon and told him there were more ways to cause pain than "common violence", suggesting that they make her fall into despair by insulting and making fun of her. Their scheming was interrupted however when Gaisorg showed up and revealed himself to be alive, causing Kureon to start panicking. As Kureon expressed confusion about how he was still alive, Gachireus explained to the two that he had retreated into space after being defeated by Ryusoul Gold. Wizeru and Kureon then made fun of Gachireus for "running away" but Gachireus insisted it was a tactical withdrawal. Gachireus then informed the two that another foe was targeting Earth and that he would not let him have it, but refused to elaborate more. Kureon later approached Chika and made fun of her for not having anyone who cared about her, causing the Minosaur to grow stronger and become giant. Kureon later created the Beelzebub Minosaur from Ranto Ito, a man frustrated by his wife calling him by the nickname "Baron Flea". Kureon then approached Koh and Asuna as they were walking home and shot the miniature Minosaur into Asuna's mouth before running away. To create more misery to cause the Minosaur to grow giant, Kureon and several Drunn Soldiers abducted the man and brought him to a warehouse. There they started walking in a circle around him and singing a mocking chant about his nickname. Towa and Bamba then arrived to stop Kureon before he could cause the Minosaur to grow giant and kill Asuna, but Gachireus showed up to fight them off while Kureon leveled up the Minosaur. However, Koh managed to destroy the Minosaur's grip on Asuna's heart and force it out of her before it could grow giant. After the Minosaur was destroyed, Kureon retreated with Gachireus. As Kureon was walking, he found a dinosaur toy that had been thrown out in a pile of trash and created the Poltergeist Minosaur from it. Kureon then led the Minosaur around to devour trash so it could grow stronger and produce enough poison gas to wipe out Earth's human population. However, the gas was safely sucked up by Canalo using the Shadow Soul before the Minosaur is destroyed by Ryusoul Red, Blue and Pink. Annoyed that Kureon was getting too carefree, Gachireus gave a speech to him and some Drunn Soldiers declaring that they had become lazy under Wizeru's leadership and ordered Kureon to create a powerful Minosaur to destroy the Ryusoulgers. Kureon thus created the Jack-o'-lantern Minosaur from a random Drunn Soldier. Later, after the Minosaur was destroyed, Kureon got on his knees and apologized to the Drunn Soldiers for using one of them for a Minosaur, only for Gachireus to appear and scold him for not working. Uden then appeared behind Gachireus, startling him and causing him to step on Kureon. Gachireus later fought with Wizeru over who would get to use Kureon to create another Minosaur, only for their fighting to be interrupted when Pricious arrived in the base. Pricious used her cards to capture the hearts of Gachireus and Wizeru while they let their guard down, forcing them to submit to her leadership. Wizeru was later asked by Kureon why he was lounging around instead of following Pricious' orders like Gachireus, to which Wizeru noted that Gachireus was likely in the process of searching for the right opportunity to take back their hearts. Kureon then asked Wizeru if he was enjoying the thrill of it, which Wizeru affirmed. However, Kureon later came across Wizeru wallowing on the couch, lamenting the fact that his heart had been taken and that he could no longer feel its pulse. Kureon offered to whip up a Minosaur to take it back and two began formulate a scheme to reclaim the heart card. After Kureon created the super fast Sylph Minosaur, he and Wizeru along with the Minosaur confronted Pricious on a rooftop. Wizeru ordered the Minosaur to go and steal back his heart, only for Pricious to trick it into taking a blank card instead. Pricious then told Wizeru if he wanted his heart back to defeat the Ryusoulgers. Back at the war room, Kureon and Wizeru wondered what Gachireus was doing at the moment and began making fun of him, only for Gachireus to then enter and propose he and Wizeru work together to finally destroy the Ryusoulgers. Kureon later created the Gnome Minosaur from Kyoko Taniguchi as part of Gachireus and Wizeru's scheme. The scheme involved luring out the Minosaurs to confront Gachireus and having the Gnome Minosaur fire missiles at them from underneath the ground, but the Ryusoulgers retreated after facing a heavy barrage of attacks from the Minosaur. After returning to base, Kureon was faced by Pricious, who decided to collect his heart too. Pricious flung a card at Kureon's chest to take his heart, only to find that he had no heart when the card came up empty. Pricious then offered to make Kureon her right hand, telling him she would make him the highest ranked officer among the Druidons before leaving him to think it over. Kureon and Wizeru later abducted Kyoko and her son Ichiro in order to lure out the Ryusoulgers once again and tormented them in order to cause the Minosaur to grow giant. However, it growing giant made it an easy target for the Ryusoulgers to destroy using King KishiRyuOh. After being given a final chance by Pricious to prove himself by destroying the Ryusoulgers, Gachireus had Kureon create the Charybdis Minosaur from himself. After the Ryusoulgers manage to isolate the Minosaur from water, its power source, Gachireus ordered Kureon to verbally abuse him in order to make the Minosaur grow giant. Kureon then hurled a flurry of insults at Gachireus, berating him for his failures, causing the Minosaur to grow giant. However, the Ryusoulgers were able to destroy it after Koh and Canalo arrived with the Ryusoul Calibur, giving their Kishiryu the power they needed to destroy the Minosaur. Kureon later took part in Wizeru's kidnappings of Santas across town, which Wizeru had abducted due to being envious of the attention they were receiving. From the hostages they had taken, Kureon surveyed them to find the perfect host for a Minosaur, eventually finding one that was also a magician and creating the Wizard Minosaur from him. As Wizeru and Kureon were gloating on their scheme, Gachireus barged in and scolded Kureon for waging a war against Christmas and not the Ryusoulgers, ordering him to make Minosaurs from all of the hostages they had gathered. Gachireus was then interrupted himself by Pricious, who injured him as punishment for failing to defeat the Ryusoulgers and forced him to enter his regenerative cocoon. After Gachireus was destroyed by the Ryusoulgers, Kureon declared himself to be the new highest ranked officer and had a group of Drunn Soldiers give him a massage. He overheard Wizeru and Pricious discussing Eras but did not recognize the name and later came to the conclusion that they must be trying to mess with him since he was the new boss as he and his Drunns were scavenging a warehouse. After one of the Drunns brought him what he was looking for, a mirror stated in legend to be able to tell the death of the person who looked into it, Kureon created his most powerful Minosaur from the mirror, the Satan Minosaur. Kureon mocked the Ryusoulgers for helping him to create his strongest Minosaur, but the Ryusoulgers managed to eventually destroy it after blowing away all the smoke it had generated, causing Kureon to flee and leave the mirror he had created it from behind. Back at the Druidon war room, Kureon overheard Pricious talking with the newly arrived Saden and stating that, now that he was here, she might as well get rid of the other Druidons. Kureon then took a walk with two Drunn Soldiers and lamented to them how he might lose his job before coming up with a plan to steal the Ryusoul Calibur to prove himself to Pricious. Kureon snuck up on the set where the Ryusoul Calibur was being used as a prop for a production that was being shot and stole it, only to be confronted by Saden. Saden demanded he hand over the Ryusoul Calibur but Kureon refused, wanting to deliver it to Pricious himself. Saden then tried to take the sword forcefully and attacked Kureon but Kureon fled. Saden chased after him, but the two were soon faced by the Ryusoulgers, leading to a fight between them and Saden along with the Drunn Soldiers he summoned which gave Kureon time to run away. However, Kureon then reflected on his service to the Druidons and all the fruitless efforts he had made to be recognized by the Druidon generals, causing him to toss the Ryusoul Calibur to Ryusoul Red and return it. After the Ryusoulgers drove away Saden, Koh thanked Kureon for returning the Calibur but Kureon insisted it was an accident and that it had slipped before running off angry and crying. Kureon later ran up to Wizeru and hugged him, telling him that the Ryusoulgers had saved him and that they could save his heart too. Kureon later created the Phantom Minosaur from Tamada, a playwright who desired to create a successful play. The Minosaur was used by Wizeru to lay the stage for his final confrontation with the Ryusoulgers, as its powers made it so anyone who stood on the stage had to follow the script Wizeru had written. After getting Canalo and Asuna to come up on the stage, Wizeru made them star in a reenactment of Romeo and Juliet while Kureon and the Phantom Minosaur watched it on a TV in a secret room in the theater where they also had Tamada tied up. However, Ryusoul Red and Black manage to track the room down and attack the Phantom Minosaur to stop the play. Wizeru then orders Kureon to tear out all the pages in the script before the ending so they can get to where Romeo and Juliet commit suicide (and thus Canalo and Asuna as well). However, Canalo and Asuna foil the scheme by swapping out the poison with one of the energy drinks Naohisa Tatsui prepared. The Phantom Minosaur then grows giant after Tamada falls into despair over witnessing Kureon and Wizeru's atrocious reenactment of the play while Wizeru goes to face off against Ryusoul Red in a "final showtime". During their confrontation, Kureon and several Drunn Soldiers assist Wizeru by operating a rope to allow him to "fly" through the stage during the fight, though they eventually get knocked over as a side effect of Ryusoul Red striking Wizeru. After Ryusoul Red defeats and fatally wounds Wizeru, Kureon rushes over to defend Wizeru but Ryusoul Red simply departs to go join his friends. Wizeru then gets up, only to dissipate along with the stage and leave Kureon outside, with his mantle being all that remains of him. The mantle then flies into the air and dissipates as well, leaving Kureon sobbing alone. Later, in Eras' tomb, Kureon came across Wizeru's heart card, which Pricious had presumably dropped. Seeing it intact as evidence Wizeru could still be alive, Kureon snatched the card before Saden could see and ran away with it. He later spied on Pricious and Saden as they asked Eras to create another Druidon general, resulting in the birth of Gunjoji. Having grown tired of Pricious' reign as commander of the Druidon invasion, Kureon left to go find Wizeru so "the fun times could return". As he left, Kureon told his Drunn Soldier friends not to go after him, only to become surprised when they didn't follow him. Kureon at some point found Wizeru and the two discovered the truth about the Ryusoul and Druidon Tribes, how Eras created both and now sought to destroy both. With this shocking discovery, the two went to warn the Ryusoulgers and other remaining Druidons about Eras. After Wizeru interrupted the Ryusougers and Pricious' confrontation, Kureon rushed in and revealed how Eras had created the Druidon Tribe to destroy the Ryusoul Tribe after they began waging wars that damaged the planet, but that the Druidons instead attempted to conquer Earth themselves, and that now Eras sought to destroy both tribes. Wizeru then scolded Kureon for interrupting his dramatic entrance and making the revelation before he could, causing Kureon to apologize to Wizeru. Wizeru then reached out his hand to Pricious to reconcile, and, to everyone's surprise, Pricious reached out her hand as well. Before Pricious could grab Wizeru's hand however, Eras shot out a beam that pierced through Kureon to stab and kill Pricious. Touched by Eras' essence, Kureon proclaimed Eras' will to remake the planet before the beam shot back and absorbed Pricious into Eras to complete Eras' awakening. Kureon, Wizeru and the Ryusoulgers then stood in shock as Eras reawakened and revealed her true form before blinding them all in a flash of light. Though Eras caused the Ryusoulgers and every human on Earth to fall asleep, Kureon and Wizeru somehow managed to stay awake or wake up (possibly due to them both being Druidons). Kureon later woke up the Ryusoulgers, only for them to catch the attention of Eras. As the Ryusoulgers faced her, Eras absorbed Melt and Asuna into her along with Kureon to drain their energy. However, Melt had Kureon create a Minosaur from him while they were inside her, causing them to burst out of her chest and break free as the Satan Minosaur grew giant, only to be destroyed swiftly by Eras. Kureon was then called over by Wizeru as the Ryusoulgers again stood against Eras. Trivia *Kureon's voice actress, Ryoko Shiraishi, previously worked in a Pretty Cure production and later voiced a Super Sentai villain, much like Aya Hisakawa (who voiced Madame Noir), Megumi Han (who voiced Kyuemon Izayoi), Minako Kotobuki (who voiced Naria) and Eri Kitamura (who voiced Madakko). **However, in an interesting twist, the characters she voiced when she starred in HeartCatch Pretty Cure! and Smile Pretty Cure! is the guest characters instead of one of the main heroines. **This continues the Sentai tradition since ToQger with a villainess voiced by a voice actress of Pretty Cure fame. Ayana Taketatsu, who voiced Goche Ru Medou, had never been taking part of the Pretty Cure cast before she was cast in a Sentai series, discontinuing the tradition for a year. *Kureon is the only Druidon Tribe general who shares no chess piece theme with his colleagues. Instead, he is themed after slimes and toxic mushrooms. **While Kureon's design shares no resemblance to a chess piece, his role is analogous to the King piece chess, being a general who plays an important role in the organization yet has no apparent combat abilities and is guarded by the other Druidon members. Navigation Category:Super Sentai Villains Category:Evil Creator Category:Humanoid Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Tokusatsu Category:Supervillains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Minion Category:Non-Action Category:Genderless Category:Military Category:Mischievous Category:Trickster Category:Sadists Category:Liars Category:Comic Relief Category:Kidnapper Category:Genocidal Category:Extortionists Category:Oppressors Category:Cowards Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Neutral Evil Category:Weaklings Category:Protective Category:Abusers Category:Monsters Category:Cheater Category:Kids Category:Thief Category:Arrogant Category:Immortals Category:Redeemed